


Inside

by Inamory



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: A.U., Eu amo o Fei, Fei Rune - Freeform, Gen, Inamory, Matsukaze, Menção a Saru/Saryuu, O team está lá para apenas uma linha, One-Shot, Rune - Freeform, SSC, Saru - Freeform, Saru/Saryuu Evans, Second Stage Children, Tenma - Freeform, Tenma Matsukaze - Freeform, Tenma e Fei, alternative universe, então eu o machuquei, fei - Freeform, sem betagem
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27462880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inamory/pseuds/Inamory
Summary: Em que Fei recupera suas memórias apagadas por Saru antes da partida contra a Lagoon.
Kudos: 1





	Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Olá seres, eu me chamo Inamory e como podem ver ainda estou aprendendo a usar o site, então, perdoem a falta de certas coisas. Este também é meu primeiro arquivo no Ao3, então, estarei enviando um texto cru. 
> 
> Dois avisos importantes:
> 
> 1: Sou brasileiro, ou seja, meu idioma assim como o de muitos, tem formações diferentes, este arquivo vai ser enviado na minha língua nativa e como a maior parte do público que habita este lugar lê em inglês, eu peço que perdoe os pronomes e algumas palavras que teriam um significado estranho no texto, e qualquer coisa que seja confusa ( isso vale para todos os leitores), então, sejam legais comigo, ok? :) 
> 
> 2: Originalmente isto era para ser uma long-fic mas minha criatividade expirou e eu fiz o meu melhor para transformá-la em uma one-shot. E também, optei por usar os nomes japoneses pois é desta maneira que os conheci, e descobri somente há alguns minutos que Fey(em japonês) se traduz Fei para a linguagem que eu desejava enviar, então perdoe que eu use um "y" em seu nome. 
> 
> É isto. 
> 
> Você encontrará alguns momentos Fei/Tenma, mas eu não pretendo fazer deles um navio ainda. Voce pode vê-los como amigos :) 
> 
> No fim, apenas escrevi esta fanfic para meu próprio entretenimento, com base no que eu entendia sobre o universo de Fei em Chrono Stone, há alguns anos atrás. Agora eu poderia dizer que compreendo melhor os personagens e até mesmo o universo, então percebo o quando meu conhecimento com esta fanfic é errôneo, aceitem minhas desculpas. No fim, decidi não reescrever esta história, a eu de 13 anos do passado ficaria chateada ;) 
> 
> Então é isto, trate este trabalho como um Universo Alternativo do original, boa leitura. <3

Os dias se passam mais devagar à medida em que Fey permanece no passado, o tempo também é mais suave, ele nota. Como a sensação de um leve calor a envolver seu corpo quando o sol aparece entre as nuvens, que em nada se parecia com a sensação de descascar a pele pelo excesso de luz, como ele estava acostumado há dois séculos à frente, as pessoas costumam ser mais gentis também, ele pensa, talvez nem todas possam se parecer como Tenma e seus amigos, mas, inevitavelmente a gentileza faz parte de Inazuma, não como uma cidade grande deveria ser, mas isto é porque Inazuma passou a se tornar uma grande cidade notável por mérito de seus próprios habitantes. Eles mereceram, no fim. Todos se conhecem, é uma boa cidade. 

No momento, ele e o time da Raimon estão descansando de sua última viagem no tempo, saltos temporais, outras eras, décadas diferentes e guerras não eram para aqueles garotos, ele sabe, sangue e destruição não eram o destino a ser traçado para aquelas crianças tão puras e inocentes. Ele tenta ao máximo evitar, mas nunca houve situação alguma em que uma viagem temporal não terminassem em guerras e retaliação, mortes, no contexto de tudo, mas eles não precisam saber disso. O tempo é calmo, então ele prefere se juntar aos seus amigos em um piquenique no Riverside. A idéia provém de Tenma, que sugeriu que eles fizessem algo para se distraírem do clima tenso que as viagens carregam, que estimulou a criatividade de todos e agora eles têm uma espécie de acampamento ou festa do pijama projetado na sala do clube naquela noite. A idéia de um piquenique foi agradável, — mesmo que na realidade ela não tenha dado certo — e ele prefere estar assim com seus amigos, do que estar no meio de uma guerra onde eles precisam ser expostos à lutas com espadas e qualquer coisa que envolva a violência, como ser capturada por um Dragão ou jogar futebol com dinossauros. É tudo muito sem sentido e perigoso, Fey não quer arriscar a vida de seus amigos, mesmo que em tese não haja como levarem algo de outras eras senão às memórias, mas ele também não quer comprometer a sanidade deles, então algum tipo estranho de folga não lhes faz mal, e se lhes perguntarem do que é que eles estão descansando, dizer sobre viagens à pré-história, futuro, conto de fadas, e Era Vitoriana não soavam muito convincentes, talvez, dizer que invadiram a escola não parecia ser tão ruim, comparado aos saltos temporais. O que de fato eles podem provar, ao menos Fey e Tenma. 

Tudo começa com a obsessão de Tenma ao descobrir que Fey pode trazer memórias esquecidas de volta, se houver um artefato pertencido à época. É então que eles invadem a escola no intuito de violar o armário de Tenma em busca de uma pulseira que pertencia à sua mãe, não que ele quisesse saber sobre as memórias dela, isso não funcionaria, segundo Fey, a intenção era se lembrar de algo sobre a época em que ela o presenteou com aquilo. E qual o momento mais oportuno senão o horário de aula? Eles roubaram uniformes usados dos alunos do período da tarde, e mesmo com as coisas ocorrendo conforme o planejado, eles não conseguiram o que vieram procurar. Sendo descobertos, os dois tiveram que sair correndo antes de serem pegos, o que resulta em Tenma fugindo pela cidade de bicicleta, e com Fey, eles são péssimos ladrões. 

Tenma tem uma essência infantil e Fey não quer estragar isso, pois é o que o faz ser um menino digno de ter toda a sua atenção e interesse, e dadas às circunstâncias, embora Fey queira preservar a inocência de Matsukaze, invadir uma escola ia contra os seus princípios, e mesmo sabendo disso, Tenma ainda insistiu em o fazer, e Fey nunca recusaria uma chance de criar uma nova memória com ele. Seja lá o que eles estivessem pensando no momento, o fim daquela aventura definitivamente não era passear por Inazuma de bicicleta como ocorre agora. É o que Fey está pensando, eles ainda estão de uniforme e a bolsa esportiva está pendendo para trás em suas costas, ele está observando o céu, enquanto suas mãos seguram a ponta da jaqueta de Tenma com um leve tremor, ele não quer cair afinal. 

O som dos pneus sob o asfalto preenchem o silêncio que se instalou entre eles, não é ruim, na verdade é agradável. O sol das duas da tarde está brilhando fortemente sob suas cabeças, os envolvendo com um singelo calor. Fey nunca sentiu coisas assim, coisas como o calor agradável do sol, o som dos pneus rodando na calçada, ou o vento soprando em seu rosto. Tudo é novo para ele e Tenma pode notar o quão concentrado ele está em apreciar coisas tão simples assim, quando ele vira uma esquina rápido demais e suas mãos se fecham em torno de sua blusa com mais força, ele dá um pequeno sobressalto. Tenma está lhe apresentando os marcos da cidade, como Inazuma Tower, o Riverside e até mesmo a ponte de entrada na Raimon, coisas pequenas que marcam sua tão adorada cidade. 

— O que vocês fazem por aqui durante o verão? — Fey questiona, a alça de sua bolsa esportiva está em sua testa, e ele tem a cabeça inclinada para cima enquanto Tenma está pedalando sob um pequeno morro, em um parque que ele desconhece. 

— Nada, esperamos o verão acabar. — Tenma responde, às mãos de Fey estão cruzadas sob seu estômago em um aperto firme, ele acha que Rune tem medo de cair, mas sua postura relaxada indica que ele confia em Tenma para que isso não aconteça. 

— Sério? O que vocês fazem no inverno então? — Ele questiona, Tenma ri, Fey provavelmente sabe qual seria a resposta. — Ah, não me diga… esperam a primavera chegar, ou algo assim? 

— Na verdade, no inverno fica tudo cinza e escuro, e frio. Pessoas de outros lugares vêm para cá no Natal, fora isso, parece uma cidade fantasma. 

— E o que vocês fazem durante o Natal, sem ser comemorar? 

— Nada, eu acho. Rever os parentes?... Quem sabe. — Tenma responde, ele é a exceção à regra, eles sabem. — Espera! Vocês não comemoram o Natal? Em que tipo de futuro você está vivendo?! 

Fey ri divertido, ele volta a endireitar a postura e a alça da bolsa cai para seu pescoço, ele a afasta e depois volta a cruzar os dedos. 

— Comemoramos sim, ainda existe. Estou perguntando porque não sei como é, eu nunca comemorei o Natal, Páscoa ou coisas do tipo. 

— O que? Por que você não comemora? Seus pais não gostam de festividades ou algo assim? — Ele pergunta, desacreditado. 

— Perdi os meus pais cedo demais para aprender como. E quando aprendi, já não tinha mais graça comemorar sozinho. — Fey responde, há um tom melancólico em sua voz, que não passa despercebido para Tenma. 

— Então você precisa passar o seu Natal com a gente! Prometo que vai ser incrível. — Ele diz, Fey bufa, mas ele não está irritado, algo que soava mais como um riso.  
— Não acho que vou estar aqui até lá. 

— Você poderia voltar e nos visitar! — Eles estão descendo o morro, Tenma tenta soar otimista, e o vento soprando em seu rosto e bagunçando seus cabelos apenas ilustrava isso, as mãos de Fey se tornam em um aperto firme enquanto ele esconde o rosto nas costas de Tenma, que não disfarça a alegria de estar em alta velocidade. 

— Não sei… É difícil ter amigos em outra época, — Fey começa, eles já pararam de descer mas a bicicleta não diminuí a velocidade. — eu quase nunca acerto o tempo, e então demoro para voltar. Mas prometo que irei visitá-lo.

Tenma não pode ver, mas pode sentir os cabelos soltos de seu amigo tocarem seu pescoço de forma tímida, causando-lhe cócegas. 

— Isso significa que você tem outros amigos em outras épocas? — Tenma questiona, ele usa uma mão para direcionar seu “automóvel super potente” e usa a outra para afastar a franja de seus olhos. 

— Já tive, mas os visitei poucas vezes antes de perder o tempo exato de suas existências. 

— Isto significa que a probabilidade de voltarmos a nos vermos é baixa, não é? — Ele pergunta, há uma dualidade diferente em sua voz, mas nada parecido com o tom sugestivo de alguns colegas, como Kariya costuma carregar na voz. 

— Sim talvez, — ele admite, e sente que ser sincero é o melhor caminho ainda que machuque. — mas não significa que eu me esquecerei de vocês. Será um pouco difícil voltar, mas não impossível. 

— Eu gostaria de poder viajar para o futuro. Eu te visitaria se pudesse! 

— Eu sei que sim. Mas pense que viajar no futuro significa bagunçar sua existência. E isso não é muito legal. — Fey comenta, Seu tom é diferente quando ele fala enquanto pensa, algo que era totalmente notável para qualquer um de seus amigos. Fey é um menino diferente, no fim. — O que você faria se soubesse como você irá morrer? 

É uma pergunta abrupta e bem específica e Tenma não pode deixar de notar isso. Ele olha para as mãos de Fey em torno de si, para as luvas em contraste com a cor de seus dedos, às vezes ele se pergunta se Fey sabe o que significa ter amigos verdade. A pergunta foi feita com inocência e curiosidade, mas não deixa de sugerir uma profunda reflexão sobre. 

— Eu tentaria evitar. Acho que essa resposta é lógica. — Era quase exatamente o que Fey acha que ele responderia, Tenma exala à uma previsibilidade genuína desde que se conheceram. — Digo, não acho que alguém queira morrer, ainda mais se souber como vai ser. 

— Agora eu me pergunto qual a definição de morte para você. — Fey responde, Tenma ri. 

— Se você soubesse como vai morrer, não tentaria evitar? 

— A morte é inevitável. E se eu soubesse como seria a minha, eu apenas aceitaria. Para mim, não é tão ruim quanto eu pensei que pudesse ser. — Há um fio sugestivo em sua fala, algo que permanece em mistério para Tenma, como todo o passado de Fey. 

— Você diz como se soubesse. — Tenma murmura, eles perdem velocidade. — Você sabe como vai ser, não é? — Ele pergunta. É da morte de um amigo querido que eles estão falando. — É por isso que não está tão preocupado, por que você sabe como vai ser. 

Fey ri singelo, ele suspira e volta a olhar para o céu, galhos e folhas bloqueiam sua visão. Seu timbre soa um pouco nervoso, ele acabou de ser exposto, e por Tenma ainda. 

— Sou um viajante do tempo, essas coisas são um pouco inevitáveis para alguém que não pode mais voltar para casa, não é? — Soando como uma pergunta, a fala é carregada de uma insegurança questionável, e Tenma não entende o que é que ele quis dizer com aquilo, Fey é um mistério. Eles param. — Não é muito importante, no fim. 

Ele desce, pondo os pés na calçada e suspirando como se não o fizesse por um longo tempo. Atrás dele, eles podem ver o ponto de partida há algumas horas atrás, é o campo do clube de futebol. As coisas acontecem em frações para Tenma, ele ainda está curioso sobre o que Fey lhe disse. 

— O que você quis dizer com isso? — Ele pergunta, ignorando qualquer espaço pessoal que Fey pudesse ter.

Fey se vira para ele, a camiseta branca se movendo com a brisa quente que movimenta seus cabelos. Há um sorriso genuíno em seus lábios, como aquele que Tenma dá para as crianças que jogam com ele à margem do Riverside, como se dispusesse de um conhecimento incompreensível para elas. É como seu amigo o olha agora, como se a verdadeira resposta fosse algo tão inalcançável para Tenma que ele não quer se dar o trabalho de explicar, ou que a verdade por trás de suas palavras possa machucar tanto quanto a ocultação dela. 

— Quis dizer que não posso voltar para casa.

— Sim isso. Por quê não? — Fey tem uma expressão pensativa, ele sabe que deve ter dito demais. 

— Por que talvez eu não volte para o meu presente. — Ele diz, pondo duas mãos na cintura. — Essa coisas são perigosas, você sabe. — Segreda ele, Tenma está tentando assimilar o que é que poderia significar e quando menos espera, Fey lhe dá as costas e desce às escadas de pedra. 

— Então isso significa que você vai ficar aqui?! 

Ao ouvir Tenma questionar, ele se vira, para depois ouvir um estrondo e o barulho de aros rodando. Tenma esqueceu da bicicleta. 

Tenma não vai admitir para ninguém, mas ele admirava a forma como Fey jogava futebol, a paixão que sentia por vencer e ajudar Raimon e como conseguia brincar e fazê-lo sorrir em momentos de desespero. Claro, ele ainda era misterioso para Tenma. Ele não fala muito sobre o futuro. Ele não falava sobre si mesmo, usando uma linguagem enigmática ao fazer isso, e se perdia em seus pensamentos sempre que alguém perguntava sobre sua família. Havia muitas coisas que ele não sabia sobre Fey, por isso ele quer conhecê-lo melhor. Ele quer fazer Fey sorrir e rir da mesma forma que fez Tenma fazer. 

Ele já está descendo pela grama conduzindo sua bicicleta quando Fey para de andar e espera por ele. Há um sorriso em seus lábios, que ele não pode deixar de retribuir, como células espelho refletem um bocejo. 

— Você está bem? — Ele questiona com um olhar preocupado. 

— Sim, eu só perdi o equilíbrio. — Ele responde, retirando uma folha de seu cabelo, Fey sorri. — Você não respondeu à minha pergunta. 

— Ah sim. Eu gostaria, mas não posso ficar. Estou distorcendo o tempo com isso, sabe? Aqui ainda é o passado. — Fey respondeu pensativo. 

Tenma sente uma estranha felicidade ao ouvir de Fey que ele gostaria de ficar. Mas ele não parece feliz com a ideia, e Tenma não sabe dizer se é porque ele não pode ficar ou porque está aqui. É tudo muito confuso. Ele só pensa em coisas assim quando está com Fey, porque ele não costuma rir ou brincar muito com os outros, e perceber que ele só age assim com Tenma o faz pensar que ele deve ter algum privilégio ou que significa algo diferente para Fey, do que os colegas significam. Mas ele não pode deixar de pensar se ele realmente está feliz quando está com eles. Ele não estava feliz em estar com eles ou era a presença dos amigos de Tenma que o aborrece ou entristece? Ele não sabe dizer. 

— Fey, eu sou seu amigo? — Ele perguntou baixinho. 

Por um segundo, ele pensou que Fey não estivesse ouvindo, mas ele virou o rosto tão rápido para Tenma que ele acha que pode ter ouvido seu pescoço estalar no processo. 

— Claro que sim! Por que você está perguntando? 

— Bem, é que você não fala muito sobre si mesmo, então eu pensei que fosse porque você não confia em nós o suficiente. — Tenma sorri triste e Fey se sente responsável por isso, ele só não queria envolvê-los em seus próprios assuntos. 

— Não é nada disso, não se preocupe. Eu só não acho que vocês precisam se preocupar comigo com a nossa situação atual. — Ele respondeu e sorriu para Tenma. Algumas coisas não deveriam ser ditas, mas ele queria compensar o amigo. — Que tal você me perguntar algo sobre mim e eu responderei se puder?

Ele ofereceu. O rosto de Tenma se iluminou com isso e ele acenou com a cabeça. 

— Ok, como é no futuro?— Ele perguntou, começando com uma pergunta simples.

— Bem, — Fey começou. — Não é muito diferente daqui, tirando o avanço tecnológico e aprendizado, é claro. As coisas estão mais técnicas, e todo mundo está mais dependente da vida artificial. Mesmo que com isso venham certos riscos a serem corridos. As coisas são um pouco melhores que agora. Temos mais oportunidades de melhorar ou alcançar algo que queremos. E claro, El Dorado e Feida estão lutando pelo controle do povo. 

— Você mencionou antes que Feida é composta de Crianças do Segundo Estágio. Como você saberia se você é uma delas? — Tenma usa a menção de Feida para perguntar. Fey pensou sobre isso. 

— Os poderes das crianças do Segundo Estágio geralmente começam a agir em uma idade jovem, então eles pediam para treinar aquela criança se confirmassem que ela realmente seria uma SSC, afastando-a de seus pais assim que recebessem a permissão. — Tenma franziu as sobrancelhas. — Eles mantém as crianças longe da sociedade, para segurança, sabe? Até que se prove o contrário, e ela possa deixar de ser um possível risco às pessoas. Feida é uma organização de crianças que se dizem revolucionárias. 

— E o que acontece com as que não são? 

— Geralmente se não passarem pelos testes de El Dorado, em algum momento a alta capacidade deles vai atingir um certo limite e precisa ser liberada. É exatamente por isso que eles treinam crianças a partir de uma certa idade, porque querem evitar que esse descontrole ocorra, para as crianças que não passaram por isso, o destino é diferente pois elas não foram preparadas adequadamente para suportar aquilo que carregam. 

— Por que os pais deixariam seus filhos serem levados assim? — Ele perguntou. Com isso a expressão de Fey escureceu.

— Porque eles têm medo de seus próprios filhos. Com medo daquela criança se transformando em um monstro. O medo humano valida seu abandono e fracasso como pais. — Ele responde amargamente. Nesse ponto, Tenma teve a sensação de que havia mais nisso. Ele não iria se intrometer, no entanto. Mesmo que à maneira como Fey diz e sua expressão se contorce apresentem uma dualidade assustadora. — Eles são e têm uma alta capacidade destrutiva, é por isso que a maioria dos pais permite que sejam levados. 

— Fey, por que você sabe tanto sobre crianças do Segundo Estágio? Você conhece alguém pessoalmente de lá? — Tenma perguntou. Fey não queria mais responder às perguntas de Tenma. 

— Tem certas coisas que eu não posso dizer. Você entende? — Fey lança a ele um olhar significativo e preocupado. 

— Sim, desculpe. — Tenma diz, ele está desconcertado com a resposta de Fey, fazendo soar como se fosse algo extremamente sério. O que de fato poderia ser, se ele tivesse mais pistas para descobrir sozinho e validar essa afirmação. 

— Acho melhor pararmos com as perguntas, se você não se importar. 

— Não, tudo bem, desculpe por perguntar. — Fey faz um som em concordância, ele cruza os braços e começa a caminhar à frente de Tenma, quando ele percebe que ele está se afastando, já é tarde quando ele o chama. — Onde você está indo? Fey! 

Mas o Rune simplesmente virou uma esquina e desapareceu de seu campo de visão. E mesmo tendo uma bicicleta consigo, Tenma sabe que no momento sua presença poderia ser incômoda. Ele aceita que talvez pudesse ter tocado em um assunto delicado, Feida e El Dorado estão em guerra, uma verdadeira guerra, Tenma não consegue assimilar o que é uma guerra quando nunca entendeu o que de fato era uma. Fey deve ter perdido alguém importante para ela, ele assume, ou talvez, ele esteja envolvido nisso muito mais do que Tenma pode compreender, o que vem a seguir é uma chuva torrencial de pensamentos mórbidos acerca disso.

Tenma e Fey não se vêem por longas horas seguidas depois disso. Tenma questiona à Wandaba, que lhe explicou seja lá onde quer que Fey pudesse ter ido, ele logo voltaria. O time todo se reuniu para o jantar no refeitório da escola, e foi lá em que ambos se encontraram novamente, depois que o grupo terminou suas refeições e voltaram para as salas, Tenma foi em busca de Fey, decidido a encontrá-lo.

No telhado atrás do salão em que todos iriam passar a noite, Fey faz dele o seu lugar momentâneo para refletir. É noite e o vento sopra em torno dele enquanto ele examina os prédios e galpões de metal situados além da escola, um espetáculo para ser visto. Pensando bem, ele se inclina sobre a grade, sem saber se já esteve nesta cidade antes. Ele foi a tantos lugares quando mais novo — se perdendo em linhas do tempo e realidades paralelas, que ele não consegue se lembrar. Como um adolescente, o tempo flui mais suavemente para ele, de um evento para outro, uma sucessão contínua de triunfo e perda. Ele não é quem costumava ser. Mas, sendo um viajante, um SSC, havia alguma verdade no que Toudou Heikichi dizia sobre os Feida e os Second Stage Children. 

Mas ele nunca vai abandonar completamente o que as pessoas fizeram com ele, o que seu pai fez a ele e o que ele fez a si mesmo. Ele nunca poderia deixar de lado sua tendência de considerar sua força incomum uma opção sempre que reconhece alguns rostos daqueles que o fizeram ser quem ele é agora, ou de usá-la para proteger aqueles que ama. É sua capacidade de discernir em quais situações ela era necessária que era a principal diferença agora, mas ele não consegue parar de pensar nisso, na possibilidade. "Ele era uma tarefa simples", a voz de seu eu mais jovem ecoa em sua mente, quase como se fosse a de uma pessoa diferente. Vestindo uma jardineira cinzenta e um moletom claro, ele estava na porta de entrada da residência após uma missão para entregar seu relatório a Saryuu. "E a missão?" veio a cadência inabalável de Saru. Ele era tão alto na época em comparação com ele que Fey não conseguia nem ver sua expressão sem levantar a cabeça, mesmo que sequer um simples gesto como o levantar de olhos fosse permitido. 

Está escuro quando ele termina seus pensamentos, as luzes da cidade brilhando com o barulho que irradia do centro da civilização humana diante dele. Atrás dele no parapeito está Wonderbot. Alguém que não aguentou viver naquela situação, em ser alguém horrível, capacitado por quem está ao seu redor. "Eles não conseguem entender." Fey pensa. 

— Fey? — Ele sorri enquanto olha para o urso e depois volta a olhar para as luzes, saindo de seus pensamentos. Depois de um momento, ele pergunta:

— Você teve a mesma sensação que eu, lá?... Quando estávamos viajando na idade média? — Fey não olha para ele quando pergunta, e sua voz está distante e estranhamente caprichosa. Wandaba já sabe o que ele quer dizer. 

— Sim. — Olhando para a cidade, o rio e a ponte à distância, ele faz um som parecido com um suspiro. — Os outros, eles têm boas intenções, mas simplesmente não entendem. 

Há tanta coisa que Fey quer dizer, vendo o cintilar da luz em seus olhos negros e frios, para assegurar a ele — a ambos — de que todos os dias em que ele foi reconstruído com uma tecnologia tão alta, capaz de transcender dimensões, sem saberem que sua inteligência artificial mesmo incapaz de sentir, ainda tinha algo que se tornava uma inalcançável, e inesgotável fonte de sobressaltos para seus criadores, e que nenhum daqueles momentos foram sua ruína. 

Fazer isso negaria o fato de que eles tinham algo a dizer sobre o assunto, como se eles estivessem completamente inconscientes do que estavam fazendo quando Fey Rune destruía edifícios e patrimônios públicos ao redor do país junto com Saru e o Feida, e Clark Wonderbot ainda era um protótipo em desenvolvimento destruindo a imagem de El Dorado e publicando informações privadas de dentro da organização em anonimato. 

Às vezes, ele pensa que Clark pode compreender seus sentimentos muito melhor do que Saryuu ou Asurei o fizeram pensar que poderiam. É o que o faz pensar, e refletir, divagar, ele não teve muitas pessoas as quais pudesse considerar genuinamente, mesmo que nem Tenma ou Wonderbot soubessem de seu passado.

No momento, ele não tem uma resposta pronta para dar à Wonderbot, mas ele parece entender o conflito dentro de Fey e age como uma presença externa, lhe assegurando de que o fim que estava próximo não era ruim, ao todo, não era incomum, na verdade, estava acontecendo há tanto tempo que ele sequer pode contar. E Tenma aparece logo abaixo de seus pés, chamando-o pelo nome com um tom e expressão preocupada em seu rosto, ele se surpreenderia se soubesse a propensão de Fey para andar na ponta de telhados à madrugada. Fey se vira e se despede de Wandaba com um breve aceno e um sorriso antes de saltar em direção ao chão. Ele sabia que precisavam daquela conversa.  
— Me desculpe por antes, — ele começa. Enquanto Fey veste uma blusa branca de flanela com mangas compridas, Tenma está vestindo um pijama azul com listras, e com isso Fey pode deduzir que ele estava se preparando para dormir. Mas a inexplicável saída dele mais cedo talvez o estivesse incomodando. — eu não sabia que você iria ficar tão chateado se eu perguntasse, eu não queria chatear você. 

Ele diz, não há pausas em sua frase, o que comprova a desconfiança de Fey acerca disso. Tenma é puro demais para conseguir dormir sem se desculpar com quem nem havia de fato brigado. 

— Eu não estou chateado, Tenma. — Ele tenta exibir um de seus belos sorrisos, o que substitui a expressão culposa de Tenma por uma aliviada. — Me desculpe por sair mais cedo sem dizer nada. — E agradeço por não ter me seguido. É o que ele quis dizer, mas não diz. — Sinto muito que tenha feito você se sentir responsável por isso. 

— Imagina. Pensei que você tinha ficado chateado porque eu perguntei sobre os Second Stage Children. Que talvez você tivesse um amigo que pertencesse à eles. 

Fey abre a boca para responder, mas nada sai, ele não consegue falar. De repente, ele estava negando à Tenma e aos outros o direito de saber sobre algo que partiu deles ocultando todas essas informações? Era claramente a verdade, mas ele não consegue lidar com a imagem de Tenma lhe dando as costas ou um olhar chateado quando soubesse o que ele realmente era. E aquele breve pensamento não fazia sequer sentido, em visto que Tenma é uma criança de segundo estágio também, porém, seus poderes nunca despertariam. Ainda que eles sejam a mesma coisa, há uma grande diferença naquilo que ele é e que Tenma poderia ser. Porque ainda que Tenma despertasse seu potencial para ser um lutador como ele, Fey duvida da capacidade de Tenma para realizar os objetivos de Feida, ele nunca usaria algo como poderes para machucar alguém. Como Fey deveria agir ao ter a inoportuna notícia de que ele pertence aos grupo dos SSC, antes mesmo de entender o porquê de ele estar lidando com El Dorado e o extermínio do futebol, antes de entender o motivo de seu amor pelo esporte ser tão forte e comovente ao ponto de o mover em direção a uma nova guerra? Agora ele entende, aquilo fazia parte de sua missão também, certo? Mas não parecia justo que ele tivesse que seguir com ela quando envolvia machucar aquelas pessoas que se tornaram tão especiais para si, apagar sua memória não foi, de fato um bom plano, mas se tratando de Saru, Fey duvidava que ele não tivesse pensado na possibilidade de que os laços entre seu subjugado e as crianças de Raimon pudesse se tornar tão forte. Nada como a dor para ligar mentes quebradas. 

— Posso garantir que não fiquei chateado. E não me importo de falar sobre eles para você, são informações essenciais para a nossa luta. 

— O que você quer dizer com isso? — Ele pode ouvir a indagação sobre El Dorado correndo nas palavras de Tenma, é então que ele entende que algumas coisas são impossíveis para Matsukaze entender mesmo quando reafirmadas várias vezes. 

— Se estamos lutando contra El Dorado, inevitavelmente nos encontraremos com alguma criança do segundo estágio ou que pertença à Feida. — Tenma faz uma cara de quem realmente entendeu o que foi lhe dito, mas Fey duvida dessa afirmação, é por isso que ele está rindo. 

— Só espero não estar levando meus amigos para o caminho errado. Diria que não existem lados bons ou ruins para pessoas que viajam no tempo. — Apesar de Tenma ter uma personalidade otimista e ensolarada, ele nunca poderá se esquecer de que ele tem treze anos de verdade, e a idade tem um pouco a ver com essa estranha sensação que as pessoas sentem quando ele diz algo sério sobre determinado assunto, uma maturidade que assusta às vezes à quem presencia, um solzinho imenso queimando de pertinho. 

— Você acha que o que estamos fazendo é ruim? Se ignorarmos os fatos de que Trio Omega e outros alunos de El Dorado são viajantes do futuro como eu, e de que gostamos do jogo. Você acha que proteger algo que não somente nós amamos, seja algum tipo de ação distorcida de algo que não queremos ver? — Fey nunca pergunta as coisas, Tenma nota. Ele é quem sempre tem as respostas, mas agora, tendo-o bem em sua frente parecendo tão vulnerável e com uma pergunta tão inocente, Tenma não sabe bem como reagir. — Se os SSC não estivessem em posse da organização a qual estamos lutando para derrubar, você teria medo deles? 

E é o suficiente para ele notar parcialmente o que há de errado com as crianças do segundo estágio — sem a coisa dos poderes, que envolve tanto Fey. Matsukaze não sabe se Fey está se quebrando agora, mas ele tem que responder algo, ele só não sabe se ser gentil vai fazê-lo tão mal quanto ser sincero. Tê-lo estremecendo sob os ombros bem em sua frente é um pouco desconcertante, mas agora ele sabe, sua última pergunta transmitia exatamente a insegurança que Tenma via pairar sobre ele durante todo aquele tempo, ele só não entende. O medo de Fey era que ele enxergasse o Feida ou os SSC como monstros? Mas por quê? 

— Depende, eu nunca conheci um SSC, — Ele começa, seu timbre é suave e baixo, mas a mera menção de conhecer uma das crianças recolhidas pela El Dorado faz Fey ter um pequeno sobressalto. — mas eles ainda são pessoas, não é? Eu não vejo porque ter medo de alguém que não tem intenção de machucar alguém. Não são monstros se não sabem o que estão fazendo. 

— Mas e se soubessem o que estão fazendo, só não sabem como parar? — Há dúvida em seus olhos, a necessidade de uma resposta refletida em seu olhar. 

— E se não for proposital? Se não souberem como parar algo que estão fazendo, isso faz deles culpados para você? — Fey balança a cabeça em negação, sem desviar os olhos dos de Tenma. — Para mim também não, se quiser saber. Não ter controle sobre algo que cabe somente à eles aprenderem não os fazem serem monstros, mas de fato, podem machucar, deve ser com isso que a El Dorado estava contando. Levando em conta a parte do poderes e tudo mais. Impossível é questão de opinião, você sabe? Eu diria que eles precisam de tempo para aprenderem a lidar consigo mesmos, do que são capazes, de aceitarem o que são… 

É então que Fey pode notar uma das verdades avassaladoras sobre Tenma, observá-lo sendo tão gentil diante de sua estrutura tão desbalanceada o faz pensar que ele nunca poderia contar sobre quem ele é de verdade. Ele fugiria quando soubesse a quantidade de sangue ele tinha nas mãos? Viraria as costas quando soubesse que Fey, não era nada diferente daquelas crianças? Ele diz que não, interpreta o que fazem e as escolhas que tomam como um aprendizado sobre suas verdades inevitáveis. Mas Tenma teria medo se presenciasse uma das explosões nada agradáveis de Fey, em que não se pode aproximar-se nem afastar-se? Ele não pode sequer pensar em algo assim ocorrendo, porque sabe que ele não permaneceria quando notasse que algumas coisas sobre Fey são incontroláveis, um vulcão que não permite aproximar-se, queimando sozinho.  
Fey acha que não vai ser tão ruim, pois é uma das situações as quais ele não pode fugir, inevitável. Mas ele sabe que vai doer deixá-lo ir, no fim, todos se vão. 

Ele não se aproximou das outras crianças quando foi mandado para El Dorado, nem mesmo daqueles que estavam lá há muito mais tempo que ele, todos iriam embora, eventualmente. E ele ficaria no escuro, sozinho. A verdade era que ele já estava acostumado a escuridão, a solidão do tipo quando costumava passar a maior parte do tempo em casa pois seu pai não estaria lá para ele. Só que no fundo, Fey já se acostumou com isso. Com o tal abandono. 

Abandono. 

O que o fez pensar, divagar, mesmo estando envolto e pessoas que o agradam levemente, sua mente não consegue não pensar nela. Na primeira pessoa que o deixou quando mais precisava. Acabava sempre se perdendo em memórias as quais entendia serem inúteis. Daquelas que são pequenos fragmentos do que ele se transformou nos dias de hoje, tirando a principal. O que ocasionou toda a derrubada da torrence de dominós tempestuosos. Ele não gosta de admitir que tem medo das pessoas e por isso foge delas de um jeito único: se esquivando delas como se esquivaram dele, como um gato vadio. 

— Era isso que te incomodava tanto? O que eu penso de uma criança de segundo estágio? — A voz de Tenma o retira de seus pensamentos antes que ele se afunde cada vez mais. Depois de um tempo em silêncio, ele responde:

— Não, eu só queria saber sua opinião. 

— Bem, agora você já sabe. Não terei medo delas se elas não tiverem a intenção de me machucar. — Ele diz e sorri, algo que abala toda a estrutura de Fey. A indescritível sensação de ter tudo abaixo de seus pés mas destruir com as próprias mãos. A risada de Tenma é algo que irá reverberar até em seus ossos. 

Tenma reivindica um lugar no meio fio da calçada imunda atrás deles, a estrada se estende logo à frente, Fey nota que ele admira as luzes as quais ele observava antes. 

— Você realmente não tem medo? 

— Não. — Matsukaze está afirmando com tanta certeza possível, que ele quase se deixando convencer disso também. 

— Você devia. 

— Eu sei. — Fey toma um lugar ao lado dele, com o asfalto exalando o calor daquela tarde. Ele suspira e apoia os braços nos joelhos. 

— Eu estudei com uma garota chamada Reiika no Jardim de infância. — Ele começa, seus olhos estão pregados em seus pés com um peso incomum sobre o chão. — A Reiika era uma SSC-. 

— Mas eu achei que o contato entre vocês era proibido, não era? — Tenma interrompe exasperado, mas ele logo se arrepende ao imaginar que o que quer que Fey quisesse lhe contar naquele momento deveria ser algo muito, muito importante. Em vista que ele foge do usual contando algo sobre sua vida. 

— Esqueceu da parte em que todos são normais antes de despertarem suas forças? — Ele ri quando a boca de Matsukaze se forma em um perfeito ‘oh' e ele assimila as coisas, depois faz um gesto que o incentiva a continuar, e ele continua. — Reiika e eu estudávamos na classe especial, ela tinha problemas com a raiva. Uma vez, uma das auxiliares brigou com ela pelo erro de outra colega, e ela se irritou. 

O que ele faz a seguir é quase um riso, e logo, Tenma o enxerga com o dobro da idade que ele tem. Como se contar uma história o tornasse dez anos mais sábio mesmo se ele for dois séculos à frente dele. 

— Um dia, no meio do recreio, ela usou uma cadeira para subir e olhar o nosso aquário. Ela pegou os peixes nas mãos e, um a um, furou os olhos deles com um lápis. 

E era algo que ele podia se lembrar claramente, em como a pequena garota de cabelos azuis se afastou da mesa e, com sua cadeira, se aproximou do aquário. Com um sorriso provocante. Pescando os peixinhos dourados um a um com as mãos e furando-lhes os olhos com um lápis. Uma determinada quantia agitava desesperadamente as barbatanas no chão em volta da cadeira, de órbitas vazias. Reiika apertava um deles firmemente na mão direita e mantinha-se, numa pose ameaçadora, com o lápis na outra. Ao lado dela, uma auxiliar da hora do lanche, parecia uma borboleta tonta, assustada demais para tentar desarmar uma criança com um lápis. O resto das garotas choramingavam. 

A professora finalmente aparecia para conter sua colega, em um tom autoritário pedindo para parar, ela termina com o peixe que estava em suas mãos como uma afronta, a professora se aproximou e Reiika cravara o lápis de suas mãos no ombro dela. Pequenos pingos de sangue semeiaram o chão e de repente havia mais alguma criança de grito ensurdecedor anunciando sua presença. A pequena garota loira de nome Tyler entrara na sala atrás dos professores. Ela tinha um medo psicótico de sangue, de qualquer líquido vermelho, e entrava num frenesim de gritaria quando achava que via sangue ou tinha alucinações com ele. Agora, ao ver os peixes mortos e esmagados no chão, disparava pela sala como uma sirene junto do resto das crianças. 

— A seguir, a classe toda foi a um desastre total. Reiika ficou tão assustada com tudo que começou a ter um surto. Ela empurrou o aquário no chão, virou mesas e cadeiras e atirou os pratos de comida nos outros. Bateu e mordeu nossos colegas, além de atirar os peixes mortos na nossa professora e os ajudantes dela. Depois, correu para o ginásio e foi quando ela explodiu o pátio todo como uma SSC.

— A primeira explosão que ela criou destruiu metade da escola, fomos retirados de lá por agentes que vieram buscá-la. A segunda destruiu metade da cidade. Nunca mais voltei para lá depois disso. — Ele suspira e chuta um cascalho perto de seus pés. — Eles acham que a personalidade de uma criança de segundo estágio influencia no tipo de força que ela tem. E ela tinha ódio de tudo que respira. Talvez ela fosse se tornar algum tipo de bomba humana com esse tipo de poder, certamente uma ameaça em potencial se crescesse com esse tipo de pensamento também, deve ser por isso que a mataram. As associações criada em prol das crianças de segundo estágio eram muito caóticas desde os primórdios, conhecimento é uma arma, eles disseram. Talvez seja verdade, eles mataram muitas crianças para entender como lidar com elas, porque seres humanos repelem tudo aquilo que desconhecem. 

Quando ele termina de falar, finalmente se atreve a desviar o olhar na direção de Tenma. Ele o encara completamente em choque e sem conseguir dizer nada. 

— Mas, não todos… Eles não são assim. — Ou talvez estivesse tentando se convencer de que não, mas era difícil quando ele sequer sabia muito sobre. A verdade básica que Fey vem ignorando pé como chumbo sobre ele neste momento, Tenma era a porra de uma criança de primeiro estágio. E ele simplesmente lhe contou o quão destrutivas as crianças de segundo estágio poderiam ser. 

— Você ainda não tem medo? — Tenma nega, ele está convicto de que nem todos eles são assim. Fey suspira e se afunda em sua camiseta branca. — Você deveria. 

— Estivemos falando sobre eles o dia todo. Por que você não me conta algo sobre você? — E de repente ele entende a mudança drástica de assuntos. Fey ri. 

— Você sabe que não vou contar. — Fey diz, decidido. Ele parou de dar esquivas porque sabe serem inúteis, pelo menos com Tenma. 

— Não precisa ser algo pessoal. Só… alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa. 

— Um dos meus vizinhos tinha uma plantação de maconha no telhado. — Ele diz, depois de um momento. — Quando me mudei para lá ocupava apenas uma pequena parte da laje, mas, com o passar do tempo e nenhuma reclamação à polícia, o canteiro cresceu até cobrir metade do telhado. Algumas crianças dos andares mais baixos iam lá brincar de esconde-esconde. Um dia, porém, alguém acabou dedurando-o para a polícia, e quando ele os viu chegar entrou em pânico e pôs fogo na coisa toda. Fiquei meio chapado por uma semana e tive que lavar as coisas várias vezes para tirar o cheiro.

Tenma balança a cabeça com um risinho.

— Não consigo nem imaginar.

— Isso não é uma coisa ruim.

— Estou começando a esquecer as coisas da minha casa. — Ele confessou. — Estava tentando lembrar meu antigo endereço hoje mais cedo e não conseguia lembrar se era uma avenida, uma rua ou sei lá o quê. Ainda não consegui me lembrar. Um zero nove dois nove na Northwest cinquenta e oito… algo assim. Mas é inútil continuar tentando. 

— Por que você quer se lembrar do seu antigo endereço? Você não mora aqui desde sempre? Fey questiona, curioso. 

— Os meus pais. — Ele respondeu, desviando o olhar das luzes e lhe revela um olhar nublado. Eu costumava morar em Okinawa com meus pais quando criança. Em algum lugar perto de um morro, mas acho que os pequenos detalhes nunca me virão à mente outra vez. 

— Mas bem, você se lembra de poucas coisas, e se ainda pode a lembrar de pelo menos um pouco, já é algo, uma coisa e tanto. 

— Sim. — Tenma ri e volta a olhar para o céu. E então ele volta a falar com uma voz tênue: — Às vezes eu acho que isso não deveria importar tanto, eu sou feliz aqui. Aki-nee não é minha tia de verdade, você sabia? Ela cuida de mim porque meus pais não tiveram tempo para isso depois dos meus seis anos. Eles ainda eram meus responsáveis mas era ela quem cuidava de mim, até conseguir minha guarda. Desde então, às vezes tento me lembrar um pouco de como era viver com eles, mas se torna uma coisa inútil pois eu não preciso mais deles. 

As últimas palavras de Tenma escorrem com ácido, um sentimento amargo o qual Fey tem total conhecimento. Tenma suspira, ele deveria saber, sentimentos podem queimar como o fogo mas também congelar como o frio, mas isso não importava, ele precisava estar na luz se quisesse realmente continuar lutando. Até mesmo um pequeno fósforo pode transmitir luz, mas às vezes ele pensa que pode ter congelado até morrer naqueles momentos difíceis de realidade entre palitos de fósforo, porque, apesar de os palitos de fósforo poderem queimar, eles são luz, não calor. A verdade às vezes era um pouco crua e dolorosa demais para ser vista de frente, mas, depois de passar tanto tempo brincando de esconde-esconde em campos abertos à madrugada, até mesmo uma pequena luz podia brilhar como um farol. 

As lembranças de Tenma sobre quem seus pais foram, ainda eram um pouco nítidas. Sua mãe, uma mulher de cabelos castanhos e de olhar gentil, seu pai, cabelos escuros e olhos frios como mármore, pares de olhos que refletiam suas personalidades. 

Apesar de ser gentil, a mãe de Tenma tinha um gênio forte, estressada e de língua afiada. Lavando a louça enquanto resmungava alguma coisa sobre vadias mal-humoradas que deviam enfiar a cabeça no forno, ela geralmente andava de um lado para o outro, explodindo de raiva e esmurrando as paredes, até que, por fim, mesmo com as mãos e o coração doloridos, pelo menos se sentia um pouco mais longe do esgotamento. Mas era uma mulherzinha gentil, de estatura baixa e voz estridente, saía por aí de bicicleta com uma criança e um cachorro na cestinha. E seu pai, bem, sua postura fleumática era algo que nunca iria se rebaixar à colérica da qual a mulher com quem se casou tinha, calma e paciência refletidas em sua postura, firmeza e reprensa em seu olhar, sempre se trancando em seu escritório a fim de se relacionar mais com o próprio trabalho do que com a família, que às vezes regredia somente à dois, três se contassem o Sasuke. 

E era esse o motivo de toda a comoção anterior. Mudando de posição, Fey se vira para tocar em uma das mãos dele, porque não tinha nada a dizer, porque nada precisava ser dito. 

Ele se sente representado nas palavras de Tenma, pois Fey teve que aprender a conviver consigo mesmo e nada no mundo pode mudar isso agora. Depois que ele foi reconhecido como uma criança do segundo estágio, seu progenitor o deixou para trabalhar na El Dorado, mas ele sempre teve a nítida certeza de que até mesmo seu pai teve medo dele, foi por isso que, em uma manhã ele acordou completamente sozinho em casa. 

O tempo o ensinou algumas coisas sobre sobrevivência, mas isso durou muito pouco, pois, estando por conta própria, ele precisava fazer alguns esforços por si mesmo, e isso se resumia em procurar trabalhos temporários de acordo com a sua habilidade, alguns incidentes aconteciam ao longo do tempo e era o motivo o qual ele precisava se mudar constantemente, até que as equipes especializadas de El Dorado o encontraram e vieram buscá-lo, o que não ocorreu pois o desespero debaixo de sua pele fez com que Fey pusesse seu apartamento todo abaixo com uma explosão causada por sua força anormal, e não haviam nem dois dias de mudança. Foi quando Saryuu o encontrou. Embaixo de uma árvore em um parque, esperando que a morte prematura não fosse apenas um blefe e a dele pudesse estar um pouco mais próxima se ele simplesmente fechasse bem os olhos e desejasse com força. Ao menos ele descobriu que era impossível asfixiar-se com suas próprias mãos, e que seu ponto de ruptura começava ali, na sombra, no parque, no momento em que se conheceram. 

Ele suspira enquanto encara o céu, mesmo com todas as luzes há uma grande imensidão de estrelas que se estendem acima deles, muito mais do que ele já pôde ver. Morando no futuro, a luminosidade e poluição impedem que os astros possam ser vistos daquela maneira. Tenma percebe seu fascínio e ri, um aperto firme entre suas mãos. Fey desvia sua atenção para ele e encontra o olhar gentil de Tenma em si, ele sorri. Eles vão ficar bem, de alguma forma as coisas irão se resolver. E, de repente, enquanto ele olha para o céu completamente ciente da presença de Tenma ao seu lado, ele pensa que as coisas não tendem a ficar tão ruins se eles estiverem juntos.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado!


End file.
